Sonic Tsukuyomi Moon Phase!
by djlsnegima
Summary: One year after Dark Gaia's defeat Sonic set's out on his own adventures in Spagonia. He meets up with Tails in Galloway Town, as he explains the rich history of vampirism in that town during the 16th century. We all know Sonic doesn't believe in vampires, but a trip to a certain castle changed everything he thought about them. (On hiatus for now...)
1. Ep 01: Speed! Adventures in Spagonia!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have I created "Sonic the Hedgehog" or "Moon Phase"._

**A.N: Hiya! I'm taking a temporary break from my other story to work a little bit on this one. (I'll finish up that one soon, please don't eat me!) After watching a little bit of the Moon Phase series I gotta say, it's not bad at all, it's funny in a dark yet comedic sorta way. So I then thought; why not throw Sonic and Co. in the mix…?**

**The emeralds won't have a significant role like they usually do, but still relevant to the story. The timeline is set a year after Sonic Unleashed as well as before the start of the anime. So if we've gotten all that taken care of…let the story phase, BEGIN!**

_(**Moon Phase theme song! Nekomimi Mode! KITTY EARS!**)_

**~ Sonic Tsukuyomi Moon Phase! ~**

_**Episode 01: Speed! Adventures in Spagonia!**_

_**(Somewhere in Galloway Town in Spagonia…)**_

A full year has passed since the battle against Dark Gaia, that nearly left the world in total darkness due to the monster's rise from the earth's core. However, thanks to one speedy blue hedgehog as well as his ally; Light Gaia, the dark beast has been defeated and sent back towards the core of the earth.

Since then everything on the planet is now at peace, as there are no more nightmare monsters to torment and control people at night. The continents of the earth are now back in their former places as the morale of the people have gone up since Sonic's good deed. Speaking of our blue hero, wonder where he could be at this time…?

"_WHOOOOOO!_"

And there's our answer…**sigh**

We find the world's fastest hedgehog jumping off a tall building while falling at high speed. He lands feet first on a platform before hoping from one to the other, then running against the wall sideways. Sonic reaches a red rail as he grinds on it that suddenly takes him through a double loop, before leaping off and catching some major airtime.

"THIS IS OFF THE HOOOOOK~!", he trails off before landing on another downhill ramp. The speedy blue demon then skids to a stop as he reaches the block where his good ol' friend Tails is. After Dark Gaia was defeated, he decided to do set up shop as well as a new home in Galloway Town to do research on a new study he was working on.

As Sonic was coming down the block we find the two tailed fox boy on his way outside, before looking ahead to see the hedgehog coming. "Hey Sonic! You're just in time!", waved Tails as Sonic was meeting up with him.

"Just in time for what?", asked Sonic while pondering what Tails might have meant by that. The fox pulled out a rather old book as he showed it to him.

"You're just in time to check out a new research study I've been working on! You'll never believe it!", replied the happy fox boy. Sonic looked at the book that Tails was holding as he glanced at the title of it. "Vampires?", questioned the blue hedgehog with a skeptical expression on his face.

"I know it may sound a little farfetched, but after reading the history this town has I've stumbled upon a major discovery!", said Tails while having a hint of excitement. Sonic was never one to believe in vampiric folklore, as he had never encountered such a creature before in his entire life. As much as he didn't want to rain on Tails' parade, all he could do was chuckle.

"Eh-heh-heh, so you're tellin' me this town has a history of vampires. Right?", he laughed.

"I thought you might be skeptical about it but why don't cha read for yourself!", said Tails as he opened the book. He turned to the page where it talks about Galloway Town in the old days used to be a breeding ground, for vampires. In fact it says that a small clan of vampires used to live in this very town 400 years ago, and that the townspeople back then feared them because they thought they were servants of the devil. As he turned the page Sonic saw a picture of when the first vampire came to this town, as it terrorized people by night…while sleeping by day.

"Interesting…", was his reply in a blank expression. He knew in his heart that he had to tell Tails that vampires are just a myth, but at the same time he had to find a good way to tell him so it wouldn't crush his feelings.

"C'mon Sonic let's head inside! I've got a wonderful surprise to show you.", said the fox boy as he closed the book. The hedgehog let off a smile as he headed towards the lab/house while Tails opened the door. Once inside they headed towards the basement steps where the laboratory was, as he was tinkering away at another one of his many new gadgets.

"Well, what's that you got goin' on Tails?", asked Sonic in his usual tone.

"It's a new gadget I'm working on that'll track a vampire's aura. I call it the Vampire Location Aura Detector! But you can call it V.L.A.D for short.", replied the fox. The device was similar to a metal detector, but smaller in size and much easier to carry. Sonic of course looked at the new invention and was rather impressed with Tails' work, though he still had to find a way to tell him that vamps don't exist…

"Gotta say, You've really outdone yourself this time Tails!", smirked the hedgehog as he patted the fox on the back.

"Aww, it was nothin'.", he replied in a small chuckle.

"There's just one small problem though…I haven't seen any vampires around this side a' town.", sweat dropped Sonic. Tails then looked at his invention as he flipped on a small red switch on the side of it. "Well that's where this comes in, it'll track a vampire's aura in five different colors which will indicate just how strong it is.", he replied.

The fox boy showed Sonic the color codes as the detector light next to the map started blinking. It first blinked blue, then, green, then, yellow, then red, then violet-white. "The colors will show us just how strong a vampire is once it starts flashing when we reach its location. Blue is the weakest while violet-white means that we're dealing with a strong vampire."

"Yikes…hope we don't run into those in a dark alley.", shrugged the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, I hope so too…", sweat dropped Tails at the thought of running into a super strong vampire.

"So when do you think this lil' bad boy will be ready to put to the test…?", Sonic asked while having his finger on his chin. He knew that Tails always did his 100% best when it came to making things, so there was no doubt in his mind that his newest invention might actually work.

"I was thinking that we could test it out tonight. There's an old castle just north of here known as the Schwartz Quelle Castle, which was known to be the home which the vampire clan lived in.", Tails replied.

"Castle huh? Well if you really think that these vampires actually exist, I'll take your word for it and let you lead the way!", smirked Sonic while giving the fox a thumbs up.

"This is gonna be so exciting! I just hope once we find an actual vampire…they won't try to suck my blood.", shivered Tails. Sonic chuckled for a bit dude to his disbelief in vampires, but the laughter was soon cut short as the sound of an explosion had occurred outside. Both Sonic and Tails rushed out from the lab as they made their way outside, upon first glance they noticed a metallic blue robotic leg which was attached to an actual giant robot contraption.

An all-too-familiar laugh was heard inside the cockpit of the giant metal being, as it was a man with a brown handlebar mustache. He wore a red jacket and black leather pants with his long pink nose and small shades.

"I may not believe in vampires, but THIS…is something I wish I couldn't believe.", face-palmed Sonic. The mad doctor was at it again as he pushed a lever on his control pad, that blasted a hole through a roof of a nearby building. Feeling the presence of his worst enemy nearby, Eggman stopped the robot in its tracks as he looked behind him and saw just who he thought it was.

"Well, well, well…", he smirked, "If it isn't my two favorite friends in the world, Sonic and Tails! Don't mind me, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop in. But as long as I'm here I've got some business to settle with you two."

"What a coincidence, we were just taking about you too doc!", Sonic replied in the same fashion while folding his arms.

"What are you up to this time Eggman?!", growled Tails.

"Hoo-ho-ho-ho-hoo! If I told you two what I had in mind, we would be here until the cows came home. So I'm going to cut to the chase and say the chaos emeralds of course.", replied Eggman.

"Well you're askin' the wrong hog dude! But if ya want us to play with your new toy, I guess we wouldn't mind, since we're off the clock anyway…", shrugged the hedgehog. A split second later Sonic dashed underneath of Eggman's contraption before skidding to a stop. "Don't wait up slowpoke!", he taunted before taking off like the wind.

"Gah! Get back here you blasted rodent!", growled the doctor as he moved his controls to give chase. Tails quickly disappeared inside his home/lab and closed the door, then minutes later he reappeared inside the Tornado. The fox quickly locked on to Eggman's machine as he pressed a small red button.

"Bombs away!", he shouted as he launched two missiles at the doctor. They came into contact with the machine as they exploded, thus slowing Eggman down. "Grr! You flying orange furball!", he growled as the fox flew off to catch up with Sonic.

The speedy hedgehog made his way towards the heart of the town as Eggman gave chase. He fired off many missiles that chased after Sonic as he jumped and evaded many of them, even the ones that were heat seekers. As his frustration grew the doctor turned the robotic fists of his contraption into saw blades, hoping to shred up the blue menace once and for all.

"Stand still so I can KILL YOU!", sneered the doctor as he slashed his spinning blades as Sonic. Tails appeared behind Eggman as he took more shots at him, hoping to throw off his aim of slow him down. After missing him with another blade slash Sonic started to rev up and Spin-Dash towards Eggman.

"Time for a show-stopper!", smirked the blue hedgehog as he spun into the air, just as the doctor swiped another spinning saw blade at him. Eggman saw Sonic go high into the air, before plummeting down upon the cockpit and smacking against it full force. That caused a surge to go through the controls because of the impact of the hit, meaning that they malfunctioned a little bit…

"Why YOU-!" Before he was able to try and slice the spinning hedgehog in midair, Tails appeared in front of the cockpit and shot at it with his rapid fire cannon. Eggman's machine was taking damage from the attack but was still able to sustain itself well, until Sonic used a Spin-Dash to knock one of the legs off balance.

The hedgehog back flipped three times before flipping into the air. Then he launched a Homing Attack against the cockpit as he smashed against the glass. The impact of the hit malfunctioned the controls again as many of the buttons and switches stopped working completely.

"That all ya got?! I'm still warming up here!", teased Sonic while doing a little stretching. All he could do was boil, as Eggman was getting even more frustrated. His contraption was already down as the damaged leg was already gone, while his main controls ceased to work. He was once again at the mercy of his number one enemy like he always is, and once again…he was ready to cut his losses.

"Don't think I'm finished here!", he growled as he pressed a small button that he pulled out from underneath of him. Once he pressed it he escaped in his usual hovercraft as a small ticking sound was heard coming from the robotic contraption, he left behind.

Tails landed the plane as he jumped out to meet up with Sonic. "He never learns does he…?", said the fox boy while letting off a small sigh.

"Doesn't think he will…", Sonic replied.

"Mark my words you two, this is NOT over! I will see to it that you both are out of my misery for good. And the chaos emeralds will BE MINE!" And with that the mad doctor flew off into the sky while doing his usual crazy laughter, causing both Sonic and Tails to sweat drop. They then looked at the robot contraption on the ground as lights started coming out of it.

"Time to bail!", said Sonic as he jumped in the back seat of the Tornado while Tails took the pilot. They managed to take off just in time as the robot machine exploded, as it covered the radius with which they were both in when they fought it.

_**(Nightfall…)**_

After the battle Tails went back down to the basement laboratory to finish creating his new vampire hunting gadget. So far he was able to get rid of any bugs that might have been in it during the earlier phases for the creation. "Just one more piece…", he said to himself as he screwed in another component to the device. After several more minutes Sonic came in to see how progress was doing.

"So, how far are we on this uh…V.L.A.D thingy…?", he asked.

"It's almost ready Sonic! Just one more screw and we'll be ready to roll!", Tails replied.

"Heh…so you actually think there are some vampires living in that castle huh? Do you know where it's located?", wondered Sonic with a hint of slight confusion.

"Absolutely!", the fox replied, "The castle is located in Germany, which will only take a good fifteen minute flight from here since we're about a good 100 miles from the borderline."

"No way! We're actually that close?", said the hedgehog in slight surprise.

"Sure are! Now that my gadget is finished, it's time to go find some vampires!", said Tails with the utmost confidence. (Deep down he really doesn't wanna get bitten if he found one, so he took a few wooden stakes just in case…) After the fox boy packed his new device away, he and Sonic went upstairs and out towards the back door of the lab/house. They hopped into the Tornado as Tails started up the plane.

"Here we GO!", he said with a small smirk as Sonic got on top of the plane, seeing as though he is the wing walker. A few minutes later the plane was now in the sky as both Sonic and Tails were now on their way to Germany, to the Schwartz Quelle Castle.

While Tails was flying the plane Sonic was still pondering whether or not to really believe that there are really vampires out there…

"_(I know I don't believe in vampires at all, but Tails is really serious about this. Could there actually be some vamps hanging around this castle that we're going to?)_" Several minutes later Tails spotted sight of the castle, as he slowly descended the Tornado from the sky. "We're about to land in a few minutes Sonic!", he told him as the blue hedgehog braced for the landing that was about to happen.

The Tornado landed in an open spot just a mile away from the castle itself as Tails put on the landing gear. After landing smoothly he cut off the engine as Sonic got off the wings of the plane. He along with the fox boy started looking at the scenery around them, which was nothing but dead trees and an eerie mist through the night air.

"One word…creepy.", said the hedgehog as Tails gathered up his device as well as his bag of wooden stakes. He started walking around the area they were in just to test the V.L.A.D device to see if it was functioning. So far nothing was showing up on the small radar as of yet.

"Ah, perfect! Looks like my vampire locater is up and running!", smiled the fox. Tails looked over at Sonic as he was staring at the dark castle in front of him. His look turned into a questionable one as he wondered what was going on. "Uh…you okay Sonic?", he asked in a concerned tone.

The blue hedgehog had his arms folded while looking at the castle, as the moon light casted its glow behind it giving it a shady appearance. "Hey Tails, mind pointing your lil' device at the castle itself?", Sonic asked as he turned his head towards the fox boy.

"Uh, sure.", he replied as he picked up the device and turned it on. Tails pointed the V.L.A.D device at the castle in the same direction that Sonic was looking at, suddenly the aura sensor light started blinking yellow. A gasp escaped his lips as excitement filled his body.

"I can't believe it! I actually CAN'T BELIEVE IT!", he stammered as he looked at the blinking yellow light. Sonic glanced at the light himself before looking back at the castle. "_(Damn…so there really must be a vampire in there, eh? Judging by the yellow light I bet it's gonna pack some punch in it…)_"

Elsewhere on the rooftop of one of the castle rooms, a young girl was sitting there looking at the duo from below. She wore a white gothic Lolita outfit with a medallion of a crescent moon around her neck. Her hair was waist length and dark purple in color, as her eyes were a mid-tone of blue. She wore Nekomimi kitty ears on her head as her face and body appeared to be around the age or either 12 or 14. The young girl glanced at the moon for a moment before closing her eyes.

"I can see him now…", she spoke in a soft tone, "The one…who will free me from this awful place…the one…who will be my slave…"

_**(To Be Continued…)**_

**A.N: Yep! The first chapter is done! Sonic and Tails are about to enter the Schwartz Quelle Castle, unaware of the dangers that lie within, preferably, one mischievous vampire. Knuckles will come in later on in the story, but I haven't figured out what his role will be just yet.**

_**(Next Time…Episode 02: Enter! The Castle of Darkness!)**_

**See ya then!**


	2. Ep 02: Enter! The Castle of Darkness!

**A.N: Here we are to the second episode. As Sonic and Tails prepare to enter the Schwartz Quelle Castle, a vampire girl sets her sights on them. (Preferably Sonic.) But they will soon discover that there's more to this castle than meets the eye.**

_(**Moon Phase theme song! Nekomimi Mode! KITTY EARS!**)_

**~ Sonic Tsukuyomi Moon Phase! ~**

_**Episode 02: Enter! The Castle of Darkness!**_

Sonic and Tails stood at the front doors of the dark castle that lies before them. There was a gentle breeze in the air as they both looked at the castle itself before deciding whether or not to go in. "Well buddy?", said the blue hedgehog as he patted the fox on the back, "We goin' in?"

He looked at his vampire aura seeking device as the indicator was still blinking yellow; meaning that their strength is between novice and powerful. The fox boy then put on a brave face as he looked straight at the castle.

"Yeah, I'm ready!", Tails replied in full confidence. Sonic nodded and smirked as he went ahead and placed his hand on the cold door, then gave a couple knocks on it hoping that someone would open it. To both of their surprises the door slowly creaked open as they glanced at one another before looking ahead into the dark hallway of the castle.

"Starting to have second thoughts yet?", said the hedgehog in a slightly teasing manner. As much as he was really looking forward to this, Tails knew that he was just a little scared, but he couldn't let Sonic know that he was. He'd never let him live it down.

He turned on the map and radar function on his device as Tails scanned the hallway, once the scan was complete it gave him coordinates of where the vampire might be. "All the coordinates are set, now let's get a move on!", he said with a brave face.

"You're dead serious about this aren't cha…?", said Sonic while raising a brow.

"This'll be our chance to come face to face with a real vampire! Now we'll be able to find out if the legends about them in that book are true.", the fox replied. Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he followed Tails deeper inside the castle, he followed the aura indicator as he looked at all the scanned rooms on the floor that they were both on. Sonic looked around and saw huge windows on the right side, as a small swarm of bats was flying outside with the light of the moon shining in.

"Whoever lived here before must've been rich.", he said.

"You bet! This castle from what I heard used to have a vampire mistress living in it long ago. Kinda like Queen Elisabeth from England.", Tails replied.

"So, you think she might still be here after all this time?", asked Sonic in curiosity.

"Only way to find out is to figure out where she might be inside this castle.", the fox boy said. The two continued down the corridors of the castle for the moment, but as they walked by, a face of a man in somewhat of a half-faced mask appeared through the wall as he looked at the duo going by.

"They must be after Mistress Luna…", he said in a low tone, "Then they must be stopped."

_**(Meanwhile in the highest room of the castle…)**_

There was a queen bed in the middle of the room as the gentle breeze of the night was flowing past the window. Suddenly the door slowly opened as a figure stepped into the room, while wrapped up in a bath towel. Once it stepped into the light of the moon from the outside it revealed itself to be the same girl from before. She closed her eyes before snapping her finger, as her white gothic outfit came to her.

She then made her way towards the bedroom window as she looked outside at the beautiful night before her. The girl then gazed her sights at the moon from above as she realized that it was close to becoming full. "It'll be time soon…", she said in a soft tone, "I can sense the ones from before are inside the castle. If I know Vigo, he'll do his very best to get rid of them…"

"Mistress…", said a voice as the girl stopped looking outside and turned around. She saw a man with somewhat of a butler's outfit wearing a half-mask that looked a bit like a lion, or at least the Phantom of the Opera. The girl closed her eyes as she scoffed at the man before her.

"What is it…?", she asked in somewhat of an annoyed tone, "I'm very busy…"

"Although you may not be aware, but we indeed have intruders inside our castle. They plan to take you away from here, and that will not be tolerated.", said Vigo.

"I'm fully aware that we have visitors Vigo, but I would rather met them face to face instead of killing them.", the girl replied.

"As you wish…my mistress…", he said as he slowly disappeared through the bedroom floor. The girl then thought a little about what the man had said, but dismissed it as she made her way out of the bedroom.

_**(Elsewhere…)**_

Sonic and Tails opened a door leading to another section of the castle, as he scanned the area for any sign of the vampire they were looking for. They both looked around before noticing a staircase leading to the second floor of the castle. "So far I haven't seen any vampires yet. You sure we're in the right place?", Sonic asked in a skeptical tone.

"I'm checking the map right now. According to it we're defiantly in the right place, even though the aura indicator is still blinking yellow, we haven't approached the vampire's position yet.", Tails replied.

"Well once we figure out which room the vamp is in, what will your device do then?", asked the hedgehog.

"The map will switch over to the Aura Level Scanner. I scan the room the vampire is in, and it'll give me the aura level of that room just like the five colors I showed you earlier.", replied the fox boy. Tails pointed his device to his left as he walked around the area before going up the staircase with Sonic following behind. However a sudden rumble knocked Tails and Sonic off balance as they both fell to the ground.

"Oof! Hey, what gives?!", groaned the hedgehog as he made it back to his feet while holding his balance. The rumble stopped suddenly as it was now followed with a low and scary voice…

"**How dare you trespass on this scared castle of Mistress Luna! Now both of you shall suffer a terrible fate!**" Sonic dusted himself off as Tails shivered a little before getting to his feet himself.

"W-W-Who said th-th-that?!", he stammered while holding his device tightly. Sonic looked around but didn't see anything, however knew that whoever said it, didn't want them here.

"I gotta feeling someone doesn't want us here…", sneered the blue hedgehog. Suddenly the floor behind them started rising up as a rolling wave of tile and dirt was surging their way. Sonic grabbed Tails as they both dashed up the staircase as the sudden wave crashed against the bottom, destroying the support beam keeping it up. The stairs soon fell down as the duo jumped to safety.

"Whew! That was too close for comfort!", said Sonic as he looked at the ruined staircase behind him.

"I-I don't think we're done yet!", stammered Tails again.

"What's up now…?!", groaned the hedgehog. The fox boy pointed to a giant red carpet that rose up like the dead, as a face appeared into it that was similar to the one inside the wall. Tails hid behind Sonic as the blue hedgehog had a confused yet slightly freaked out look on his face, but, was prepared to fight.

"**Worthless fools!**", growled the carpet face which turned out to be Vigo; the half-masked man the girl had saw before. Sonic smirked as he quickly thought up a plan on how to get past him, and continue searching for the vampire.

"Tails! I'm gonna keep ol' carpet face busy, you go on and look for your lil' vampire.", he said.

"W-Wha?!", the fox stammered again. Vigo attacked as he sped towards the duo with Tails spinning his two fluffy tails while Sonic used his Spin-Dash move, and attacked the carpet. The fox landed on the other side while Sonic smacked the Vigo carpet with his Homing Attack before landing feet first on the ground. "Go on I got this!", he told Tails while giving a quick thumbs up before attacking the carpet again.

Tails nodded as he dashed down the hallway of the second floor, while keeping an eye on the map of where the vampire's aura might be. With Tails away Sonic could focus more as the Vigo carpet rose even higher before doors to rooms started opening, as furniture was seen flying around the red carpet before being aimed at the hedgehog.

"Possessed furniture…? Nice…", he sweat dropped.

"**Now I will strike you where you stand, as you will not get anywhere near my mistress!**", growled the carpet possessor.

"So you think throwing chairs is gonna make everything better? Looks to me like someone's got anger management issues.", chuckled Sonic.

"**Fool! You shall eat those words as I send you to your grave!**", sneered Vigo, as he started releasing chairs and tables at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged many of them as he made his way towards the red carpet possessor. Once he was close enough he jumped high into the air and struck him with a series of Homing Attacks. "**Blast! Stop that this instant!**", growled Vigo while trying to throw another chair.

"Make me carpet face!", smirked Sonic.

Meanwhile Tails opened up another door leading towards another room in the castle. This room however had a huge picture of a girl on it with six blue candles on each side of it. He then checked his map as his eyes had suddenly gotten bigger. "I think we've hit the jackpot!", he said to himself as he quickly switched his map over to his aura level indicator.

He checked the level of vampire aura around the room, but so far the aura level was green, and not yellow like it was before. Tails thought it was a fluke so he scanned the room to make sure that his device wasn't lying to him, but this time the aura level was yellow. Now that he knew a vampire was somewhere in the room, he slowly proceeded towards the picture of the girl on it while looking around timidly. "I'm not scared…I'm not scared…", he said silently to himself.

Suddenly something brushed past him as he suddenly jolted, dropping his vampire location device in the process. Tails crouched on the ground and covered his head as he shivered a little bit while looking around. "H-H-H-Hello?", he said in a stuttering tone, "Anybody h-h-home?"

Tails looked around some more hoping that someone would answer, so far…no one did. All of the sudden the six candles on the side of the picture all blew out at once as the fox let off a yelp of terror. The whole room was black as no one could see a thing, then suddenly a blue aura appeared at the center of the room. That aura had covered a young female figure as it looked at the fainted fox on the ground…

Once the aura had faded the figure was the girl from before, with her raven colored hair and her white gothic Lolita outfit. She approached Tails as she knelt down in front of him, and touched his face. She giggled a bit at how cute he looked before standing up in front of him.

A moment later the fox boy started to come to after suddenly fainting. He opened his eyes slowly as he looked over and saw a girl standing in front of him. Once they were fully open Tails shivered a little bit as the young girl approached him again while she knelt in front of him.

"Hello…", she said in a soft tone. Upon hearing her voice the fox boy calmed down just a little bit but was still scared as well. The girl touched his face again as he slightly blushed.

"H-H-Hi.", he stammered, "Are you a-a-a v-v-vampire?"

The young girl closed her eyes and smiled while rubbing the fox's cheek. "Would I be lying if I said I wasn't…?", she replied. Tails then felt the strangest combination of fear, and excitement. He was excited that he finally got the chance to meet a real live vampire face to face, but was scared of what the vampire might do to him…

"W-What are you going to do to me…?", asked the semi-terrified fox. The vampire girl just looked at him for a moment before she smiled. "No need to worry…", she replied softly, "But, if you don't mind…could I ask you something?"

"Y-Y-Yes.", Tails replied though his shivering slowed down just a bit. The vampire girl rubbed her fingers through his hair and ears as he started blushing even more. He was surprised the girl didn't try to go for his jugular yet, but since she was indeed a vampire, it wouldn't be long before she does.

"What's your name…?", she asked politely. Tails looked into the young vampire's eyes before swallowing some saliva before he spoke.

"T-Tails.", he said nervously, "And w-w-what's yours?"

The young vampire girl stood up as she slowly lifted herself off the ground. A small wind brushed past her as Tails looked up at her, completely free from his shivering fear. The girl closed her eyes as a smile filled her face before opening them again.

"My name, is Hazuki…", she replied in a soft tone.

_**(Back to Sonic's battle…)**_

Sonic was still battling the possessed carpet while dodging chairs and other sorts of furniture being thrown at him. The hedgehog approached the red carpet closely before leaping into the air, and smacking it with yet another Homing Attack. "Damn, you're tough!", smirked Sonic as he dodged another wooden table that was thrown at him.

"**My patience with you has grown thin, you now leave me no choice!**", growled Vigo. He used the remaining chairs as he broke them apart and combined all them together to form something. Once it was fully complete Sonic stopped in his tracks as he saw that Vigo, had formed a dragon out of the chairs, tables, and anything else in the castle that he could find.

"This guy's really not cuttin' me any slack. Hope Tails is havin' better luck…", sweat dropped Sonic while scratching the back of his head.

_**(Back on Tails' end…)**_

The fox boy looked at Hazuki in awe, as he has never seen a vampire this beautiful before. She slowly landed on her feet after giving her introduction to him as she looked at him with a warm, yet curious smile.

"I can't believe it…", he said, "I'm actually talking to a vampire, a real one! And…I'm not scared."

"So…this is your first time ever meeting a vampire, huh?", asked Hazuki tilting her head. Tails nodded as the vampire girl slowly approached him, then placed her hands on his face as she cupped his cheeks. "_(I'm surprised the other one's not with him, maybe I can use him to find his other friend…)_", she thought.

"H-Hazuki? What's g-going on now…?", stammered the fox. The vampire got closer to his eyes before they flashed for a few seconds. Tails gasped for a bit as he felt his whole body shiver for a bit, then stand completely still, as if he was in a trance.

"I want you to do something for me.", said Hazuki as she made her way towards the door. Tails followed behind her like an obedient servant as she had put him in a state of hypnosis. Soon the two of them had exited the room as they were now inside the corridor of the second floor. The vampire girl heard the noise that was going on down the hall, as Sonic was still battling Vigo.

"_(Great, this is going to make it harder for me to turn the other into my slave…)_", she groaned in thought. Hazuki then looked back at Tails as he was still under her hypnosis before she made her way down the corridor, and straight towards the hallway. "Tails, show me where your other friend is.", she said in a slight commanding voice but was still soft in some aspect.

"Right this way…Master…", he replied.

Back on the battlefield, cuts and a few bruises covered the speedy blue hedgehog even though he still had some fight left inside him. Vigo was getting a bit restless with his persistence thus far. "**You've lasted longer than I expected, but this ends here! NO one shall be allowed to take Mistress Luna from this castle, NO ONE!**"

The dragon that he created lunged at the hedgehog as he jumped out of the way. Sonic then dashed around in circles around the dragon trying to find a way to attack it effectively. He skidded to a stop behind the tail as he jumped and ran up the tail before the dragon could even notice. Once it did Sonic was already in midair as the dragon swiped his tail a second too late.

"Never thought I'd have to pull THESE out so soon!", he smirked as the hedgehog pulled out two gold rings. He slid one on each arm as the power from them healed his injuries as well as boost his power just a little bit. Once that happened Sonic started spinning at high speed as he launched himself at the dragon with a Homing Attack. He smacked the dragon on the side of the face as by hearing the painfully loud growl, it seemed to be working.

The blue hedgehog landed back on the ground while still powered by the gold rings on his arms. After the dragon shook off the attack it started to breathe fire at Sonic before he dashed to the opposite side, and whacked the beast with another powerful Homing Attack. Meanwhile on the sidelines Hazuki and Tails were watching the battle unfold, at the same time they also watched it from a distance…

The fox boy was still under the vampire girl's hypnosis, but as he looked at Sonic fighting against Vigo as well as the dragon that he created, it appeared as if Tails was trying to fight it. "S…Son…ic.", he said in somewhat of a struggling voice.

Hazuki looked at Tails as she saw that her hypnosis on him was starting to fade, because the one she used on him was temporary. "Sonic…so, that's his name…?", she said while still watching the battle.

As the blue hedgehog was using Spin-Dash after Homing Attack against the dragon, Vigo was really getting more and more frustrated. Having enough he decided to summon a very large and sharp piece of wood, hoping to pierce and kill the hedgehog so that the dragon would eat him.

"**This has gone on long enough!**", he growled as Tails and Hazuki both looked at the wooden spear that would soon kill Sonic. Within that very moment after the hedgehog's last Homing Attack against the dragon, Vigo launched the wooden spear at him from behind.

"SONIC!", shouted the fox as he fully broke Hazuki's hypnosis. He used all his speed to dash towards the hedgehog with the vampire girl following behind him.

"ENOUGH VIGO!", she growled bearing her fangs, "I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO KILL THEM!" Sonic turned his head to see Tails coming straight for him, as the fox boy tackled him to the ground in just enough time before the wooden spear pierced through the floor. Vigo saw Hazuki as he looked at her through the red carpet that he was possessing.

"**My mistress…**", he said in a calmer tone, "**I do not trust the intentions these two have for you. Therefore I am obligated to protect you from them, even if it means killing them.**"

"I only said I wanted to meet them NOT kill them!", she sneered. Tails got up off of Sonic as he helped the blue hedgehog to his feet. They then looked at the possessed red carpet before looking at Hazuki.

"T-Tails? Who is that girl?", wondered the hedgehog.

"That's Hazuki.", he replied, "And she's…a vampire." After hearing that Sonic really wanted to crack up laughing, at least that's what he thought in his head that he was going to do. However he decided to save his skepticism for later as they both had another problem to deal with.

The vampire girl turned her sights on Sonic as she looked at him, of course if Tails was really telling the truth that she was a vampire, he'd have to see some evidence. "So you're Sonic…?", she said in a soft tone, "It's nice that I can now meet you face to face…"

Sonic looked at her in total confusion, he didn't know whether to ask her if she really was a vampire, or why the heck was she wearing kitty ears. "Face to face, huh?", he replied, "Mind tellin' a guy what that's supposed to mean?"

"We'll have to answer those questions later, right now we've got bigger fish to fry!", said Tails as he pointed at the dragon as well as the red carpet possessing Vigo.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him.", sweat dropped Sonic. The dragon stood ready to attack while Vigo glared at the trio, preferably Sonic and Tails. "**This tedious battle has grown very tiresome, Mistress Luna is not allowed to leave the castle by any means necessary!**", he growled.

"Dude! What's your deal?! She should be allowed to leave this place whenever she wants to! It's not like you own her or anything!", snapped Sonic while shaking his fist.

"**Silence! How dare you lash your tongue at me! Have you no respect for the mistress as well as this castle?!**", Vigo roared. Hazuki stood by Sonic and Tails as they were prepared to go another act with him as well as the dragon, however she glanced at the outside window and noticed the moon was full. Suddenly the medallion around her neck started to change into a full moon shape as a yellow aura appeared around her body…

Both of them stopped for a moment as they looked behind them to see what was going on. "What…is that?!", stammered Sonic as if he's never seen aura before. Tails of course remembered when he was first looking for Hazuki, that his device picked up the very same colored aura in the room that she was in.

"That's it!", he said in slight excitement, "That vampire aura I was looking for…was coming from her!"

Hazuki closed her eyes for a moment as the vampiric aura got a bit denser, as it deceased a bit she opened her eyes, only this time they were red. She didn't say a word as she waved her hand and a bright flash of light had appeared, covering the whole hallway and then some. Once it had disappeared Sonic and Luna was nowhere to be found, as the angry cry of Vigo was heard throughout the castle.

Upon coming to the blue hedgehog found himself outside against the castle wall as he slowly opened his eyes halfway. Still dazed from the bright flash of light he somehow was able to see Hazuki (now Luna) within inches of his face. "Where…am I…?", Sonic questioned as if he thought that he was somewhere else.

"You're outside the castle…", she replied in a soft yet cold tone. The vampire girl then placed her arms around his neck as Sonic had no idea what was going on. Luna crept closer towards his ear as well as closer to his own neck. "So…you still don't believe in vampires…?", she asked as she got even closer towards his neck, fangs stretching out from her mouth.

The hedgehog said nothing as the night air was starting to pick up in pace. He felt weary as he didn't even notice that his golden rings were gone, nor did his vision come back. It was still hazy from that flashbang of light that happened. Was the light that bright that he could barely recollect his thoughts and remember why he and Tails came to this castle in the first place?

No, it had to have been something else.

"I see…", whispered Luna as she slowly opened her mouth revealing her slightly lethal fangs. If only Sonic was fully alert he would've known what was about to happen to him. The vampire girl held onto him tightly as she went into his neck almost like she wanted to. The blood that streamed into her mouth had a pungent taste but was sweet like honey, as Sonic stood there in a half-asleep daze.

It was surprising that he didn't feel any pain while the vampire was feeding on him, nor did he scream or beg for mercy when it happened. She moaned just a little bit as more of Sonic's blood poured into her mouth and down her throat. Once she drank enough of the amount she needed Luna slowly set Sonic down onto the ground as she knelt beside him. A blush appeared on his face as he had no idea that he had been bitten, nor was he fully aware of what she just did to him.

"Now Sonic…", she said in a soft tone, "You belong to me…"

_**(To Be Continued…)**_

**A.N: This can't be good for blue. With Tails and Vigo out of the picture, Sonic has just been bitten by the one thing he doesn't believe in…a vampire. Why does he want to keep Hazuki (Luna) here? Or maybe, what is keeping Hazuki here…?**

**You'll find out next time in Episode 03, so stick around then to see what happens!**

**BTW, I finally picked out a title for my Panty & Stocking Season 2 story. I call it; Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2! **

**Garter sends the boy to collect Panty's pieces after Stocking takes off with Corset, meanwhile Scanty and Kneesocks want vengeance against their former boss. They track down Brief and say they will help him restore Panty, but if he plans to rescue her, he'll need the legendary demon weapon known as Soulfire. (A black and gold human-sized scythe-like axe with two sharp spikes coming out from the middle of the blade.)**

**Oddly enough only the blood kin of Hellsmonkey can wield it, but the wielder has to draw his/her own blood on the weapon to make it work. The Demon Sisters take Brief to Oten City and train him how to use the weapon, unaware that Stocking was spying on them at the time. After discovering that Scanty and Kneesocks are in the city, Corset sends ghosts to stop (or kill) them.**

**Eventually Brief and Stocking cross paths after noticing that many of the ghosts that Corset has sent out, have been destroyed. With Soulfire in his grip he's prepared to face the traitor angel…even though there's a chance he might kill her…**


End file.
